This invention relates to providing improved bioreactor systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing improved bioreactors providing automatic serial batch production of live microbes. More particularly, this invention relates to providing improved bioreactors which use preloaded disposable bioreactor chambers. Also, this invention relates to providing methods of automating microbial treatment of specified biota growing in specified ground.
Typically, bioreactors use a metal chamber to incubate one batch of microbes, and then such chamber must be sterilized between each use. Disposable bioreactor chambers, such as bioreactor bags, must be manually monitored during use. Both these types of bioreactors are presently loaded with a starter culture of microbes at the beginning of the incubation process by the end-user, which increases the possibility of contamination of the bioreactor by pathogens, especially in agricultural settings.
Therefore, a need exists for a bioreactor system adapted to provide more-continuous batch incubation of microbes which system would provide for greatly decreased chances of such contamination.